Stupid Mistakes
by Matrix Girl
Summary: Third FanFic featuring Mystique. She goes into the Matrix. Woohoo.


"Stupid Mistakes"   
My Third fic. Finally! I don't like this very much.  
Follows on from "Insecurities" and "First Jump".  
Always helps to read these first.  
  
By Aimee M. (AKA MatrixGirl)  
e-mail! newbie247@hotmail.com  
________________________________________________________  
  
Two weeks later since her confrontation with Neo, Mystique seemed to be returning to normality. "Normality" meaning how it you are expected to act. Cool, calm, willing. The rebel in her was sleeping. Her soul frozen.   
She waited, and then twisted around to grab the arm of Tank. "Whatever you were trying to do, don't touch me." She said defensively. "Uh, I wasn't trying," came the confused reply. "Good." She released him.  
"We're going into the Matrix today." He told her. "Come and get something to eat. You'll need it."  
She shrugged off her indignancy, and followed him to the mess. She sat down and was handed a bowl of what seemed to be white goop. She looked at in and her stomach did backflips. She pushed it away. "I'm actually not hungry." She half grinned.  
  
Morpheus stood up at the end of the table. They all looked over at him. This must be important... Mystique thought. She looked down at the table and then up at Morpheus.  
"We're going in today. Our job is to retrieve a disk from the Agents and deliver it to another group. Is that clear?"  
Neo and Trinity asked various questions. Mystique listened. Her mind reeled as she tryed to take in all the information.  
  
"Tank, lets ready the system. We're going in now." Morpheus informed them.  
Mystique took a deep breath and pushed her hair from out of her face, and followed the others to the computer system. They all took chairs and Tank had soon loaded up the system. He readied them all, and came over to Mystique, said "Are you ready?" ss he slipped the plug into the back of her head, she cringed, and then opened her eyes to find herself in a room, with Neo, Trinity and Morpheus. They all looked different. She spun around to find she was wearing a long, shiny, black trenchcoat. She looked down and she was also wearing a black skirt, boots and a blue top. She didn't feel disorientated at all this time. She looked over as she heard Morpheus pick up a phone and say "We're in."  
  
Neo and Trinity walked out of a door and headed to a tall building. Morpheus grabbed Mystique's hand and pulled her close to him. She whipped her hand away and looked at the ground. "Follow them, and stay close." She felt extremely nervous as she ran out of the door after Neo and Trinity. Nothing felt right anymore. Not that it ever had, but the ideas that had been presented to her seemed even more foreign than ever. How could none of this not be real? She watched people walking past in the distance.  
She caught up. "Where are we going?" She asked.  
"Up there." Trinity pointed to a tall building. "It's in there. The agents don't guard it. They don't know we know about it."  
"Oh..." Mystique replied as they hit the stairs.  
Halfway up, Mystique stopped. She needed to catch her breath and her thoughts. This felt like too much. She swallowed hard and rested against the wall, as she watched Neo and Trinity disappear ahead of her.  
She looked down the stairs to see a figure approaching. She stood alert, and the figure came into clear view.  
It was an agent. He must have followed her, she thought. She turned to run, blinded by panic. She felt a bullet whiz past her....  
I'm not going to make it... She thought... I wasn't supposed to be here... No.. I have to keep going...  
She ran, and saw Neo and Trinity.  
"HELP!" She managed to yell out.  
They both stopped and turned around to see Mystique being pursued by the agent. Neo frowned. "Both of you.. GO!" He yelled and pushed Trinity away. Mystique and Trinity both continued up the stairs as Neo fought the Agent.  
  
They reached the top of the stairs. "We have to find this disk quickly." Trinity said as she searched a desk. Mystique pulled open a filing cabinet, and threw all of the papers out. She got to the bottom draw and found a disk. "It's here!!" She yelled. Trinity grabbed it off her and shoved it into her pocket, just as Neo came into the room. "There's more. We have to get out." He said to them both, and spotted a window.  
"There!" He went over to it and opened in. Trinity went out first, followed by Neo and then Mystique. They walked along the ledge carefully. Mystique looked down, and her heart started beating faster than it already was. She looked back and saw an Agent pursuing them.  
"They're still following!" She yelled.  
"Okay... we'll have to get to the other side. We can loose them in those apartments." Trinity jumped across, followed by Neo. Mystique stood there.  
"What are you waiting for?! JUST JUMP!" Trinity screamed at her.  
"I CAN'T!" Mystique yelled back. Her legs were buckling under her. She heard more bullets, so she launched herself into the air. She was going to make it... almost.  
She opened her eyes to find herself gripping to the ledge on the other side. Her hands slipped, and she fell, but not before swinging herself into the side of the building. She crashed through a large glass window. She coughed, and then got up instinctively.  
"Myst-" Trinity was cut off. "She'll be okay. We have to get out of here." Neo said to her. They both ran down a flight of stairs, and saw Mystique standing, in a daze on the next floor. Trinity pushed Mystique infront of them, and they managed to make it out of the apartment building, not an agent in sight.  
  
They walked to an older part of the city. Trinity lead Neo and Mystique to an abandoned, underground restaurant. Morpheus was there, waiting with another crew. "Did you get it?" Morpheus questioned. Trinity produced the disk. "Yes. Now lets get out of here."  
The phone in the restaurant rang, and they exited.  
  
Mystique sat and thought about the events in the Matrix.  
How could she have messed up so badly? She had made so many stupid mistakes. 


End file.
